The Next Step
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: AU. Miranda is nervous about meeting Andrea's children. Will be multi-Chaptered Rating may be subject to change
1. Not Ready

**A/N: Hey Mirandy shippers! This is my second DWP Fic! I hope you all enjoy, and leave your comments, because that makes me happy! I'm not sure how many parts it's going to be… at least 4 if not more! Anyway, happy reading!**

Andrea smiled, her dark eyes shining with love and adoration.

"What is it Darling?" Miranda whispered, not removing her gaze from the moving scene outside of the town car's window.

"Oh I was just thinking about tomorrow, I'm very excited for you to meet Liam and Delia!" Andrea babbled on, her voice teeming with joy.

Miranda turned and gave a light smile, "Andrea," Her body turned further to fully see her girlfriend of eight months. "Maybe I shouldn't meet them yet. Maybe we're not ready for that." Miranda's smile slowly turned into a slight grimace as she waited for Andy's response.

"Oh, well… If that's how you feel, we can wait… yes. That's fine." Andrea visibly deflated, feeling quite dejected. She had known Miranda wasn't exactly a 'kid person', but these weren't anyone's kids, they were _**Andy's kids.**_

The car pulled to a stop in front of Andrea's building, "I suppose I'll see you Monday then."

"Andrea, Wait Baby." Miranda reached out to grasp her her's but Andy pulled away quickly. "No, it's fine, you obviously need some time. I'll see you Monday Miranda."

She slid from the seat before walking around the car and into the large brick building.

**/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

_Well shit Mira. You couldn't have explained your fear to her… You had to tell her that your relationship was moving too fast? _Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed audibly. "It's not that I don't want to meet them…" Miranda whispered.

"What Miranda?" Roy turned to look at her.

Miranda shook her head, "Home Roy."

The man nodded and pulled onto the road.

**/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

"Babies!" Andrea called into the apartment, "Mommy's home!" Andy kicked off her Prada heels and shrugged her Burberry trench from her slim shoulders.

Liam, her three year son came barreling down the hall of their 3 bedroom apartment.

"Hi Mommy!" Andy scooped him up in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Liam, where's sissy?"

Liam lifted his chubby hands to either side of her face, squeezing her cheeks together, "Daisy was changin' Dee's diaper."

Andrea chuckled and sat her hyperactive son down. "Should we go see them then?"

Liam nodded before racing down the hall, "Daisy! Dasiy! Momma home!"

Andrea could hear Daisy laughing before walking down the hall to see her daughter.

"Hey Andy! How was your day?" Daisy, the kids nanny asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh it was alright." She said with a tired smile. At the glare Daisy shot her she sighed and stated, "I'll be fine Daisy, I promise. Now give me my baby." She held out her arms to her 10 month old daughter and Cordelia cooed in response.

"Hi baby, Mommy missed you so much today, yes I did. Oh I love you Princess." She smiled and snuggled her daughter to her chest.

"Andy, I gotta catch the subway, I'll see you Monday alright?" She asked shrugging her purse over her shoulder.

Andy nodded, "Bye Dais!"

**/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

_Pick up, pick up, pick up… Damn it Andrea!_

"Hi! This is Andy Sachs, sorry I can't get to the phone right now! I'm either at work or with my kids, so leave me a message and I'll call you back ASAP!"

At the beep, Miranda sighed, "Andrea, Baby, it's me. I'm sorry Darling. I didn't mean it the way it came out, I'm just so damned nervous. Please call me back baby, I'll be over at seven tomorrow, I'm just nervous Baby, okay then. Goodnight Darling, kisses."

Andrea heard the sadness in Miranda's voice and the strangled sob at the end was enough to make her pick up her phone and hit 1 on her speed dial. She couldn't believe it. Miranda Priestly, _**the **_Miranda Priestly is scared, of two children no less.

"What." Miranda snapped into her phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Mira." Andrea said shyly. She could practically feel the tension leave Miranda's body.

"Oh Darling! I'm so sorry! Oh God! I didn't mean it, not any of it. Just, what if they hate me Andrea?" -"Mira." "What if they think I'm too old or not any fun or what if kids hate me. Oh God, then We'll break up and" -"Mira, sweetheart"- "And you'll never know how I feel!" Miranda continued to ramble. "Miranda Louise Priestly! Shut up!"

The babbling became silence.

"Good, now, Sweetie, the kids will love you because, I...well…"

"I know, me too… I'm sorry dear I just want them to like me."

"They will Sweetheart, I promise."

"Okay, I'll be by tomorrow then, 7 AM?"

Andrea chuckled, "Are you sure Hun?"

Miranda let out a shuddery breath. "Yes Baby, I'm sure. I'll, ah- see you in the morning"

Andrea smiled softly. "Good night Mira."

"Good night Andrea."


	2. Breakfast and Jealousy

Miranda lay on her Egyptian cotton sheets starring up at the Tiffany's chandelier hanging above her bed. An annoyed sigh left her lips; Miranda was **not **looking forward to meeting these children today.

Andrea had texted her late last night, asking Miranda to meet them at some breakfast place and to dress casually.

When Miranda had asked what the hell that meant, Andrea had simply replied with a winky face.

She stood from her bed, body clad in her favorite grey robe, walking towards her huge closet she let out another sigh.

_Casual? What the hell is casual these days?_

"Okay Mira, casual… Pants?" She whispered to the air. Thinking a moment she nodded the affirmative and grabbed Andy's favorite pair. They were Calvin Klein, and a deep navy, the pair was sinfully tight around her thighs and hung dangerously low on her well defined hips.

She smirked as she decided to forgo panties, the material of her slacks against her nether lips making her body flush.

About 45 minutes later, Miranda had decided on a crème blouse with golden buttons down the front. Her makeup was light, more natural than her usual Ice Queen look, and of course not a hair out of place on her pretty head.

Deciding on a low gold heel, so she would still be taller than Andrea if she chose to wear heels, she grabbed her Louis Vuitton and strode purposely to her silver Porsche.

**DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

"Mommy!" Liam squealed as her jumped onto Andrea's stomach. "Mommy! Today we meet Randa! He yelled into her ear before flopping against the bed.

Andy groaned, "Yes dear." Rolling to her side she chuckled at the sight of her three year old's outfit choice. Liam had chosen his best pair of black pants and a forest green Ralph Lauren polo. "Baby boy, why are you so dressed up?"

"You said Randa likes nice clothes, so that what I wearin'."

The smile Andrea gave could have lit up the entire city of New York. "Oh baby." She wrapped her arms around her son tightly, "Mommy loves you so much!"

Liam giggled, "I know Momma, now shower!" He detangled himself from her embrace and ran down the hall.

Andy let out another chuckle as she padded into the bathroom.

**DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

Miranda pulled her Porsche into the parking lot of _The Egg Basket; _it was a quaint restaurant on the outskirts of Brooklyn. Knowing Andrea, the 3 were already inside, deciding not to put off her impending doom any longer she walked into the breakfast diner.

"Mira!" Andrea stood and waived excitedly to her girlfriend, "Over here sweet heart!"

Miranda couldn't help but smirk at Andrea, her black V-neck was devilishly tight with enough lovely cleavage to make Miranda forget who designed it.

As Miranda sauntered over to the table, she could feel another, much smaller, pair of eyes watching her as well.

Andy stood, and kissed her girlfriend's cheek "Andrea, Darling."

"Hi!" An exuberant voice piqued up at her, "You must be Rnada, I Liam!" He grabbed Miranda's hand and shook it excitedly.

Miranda chuckled, "Of that, I had no doubt, Mommy has told me all about you."

Both women's stomachs erupted in butterflies as the M word left Miranda's lips.

"Miranda that, as you now know, is Liam. And this little princess is my Delia." Sensing the glare Miranda was shooting at the younger woman Andy added quickly, "Cordelia, Cordelia Grace." Miranda nodded, before holding out her arms to Andrea.

A mild look of surprise crossed Andy's face before handing her 10 month old to Miranda.

"Well, aren't we just the sweetest thing." The older woman cooed at the chubby baby. Glancing at her girlfriend across the table she smiled, "She has a lot of hair, Darling." Running her fingers through Cordelia's chestnut curls. Huge chocolate eyes blinked up at her as she let out a yawn.

"Oh my! Are you tired my princess? It must be so much work looking this cute all of the time." Cordelia snuggled deeper into Miranda's chest. She started to hum a lullaby to the adorable girl in her arms.

Andrea sat, wide eyed, as Miranda effortlessly put Cordelia to sleep, a fete that not even Andrea had been able to accomplish in such a busy place.

"Randa?" Liam tugged on Miranda's sleeve, "Dee sleepin?" Miranda smiled brightly and nodded.

**DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

"Hello, I'm Lydia and I'll be your server today." A tall woman, looking to be about Andrea's age smiled. "Can I get you a drink Gorgeous?"

Andy blushed, looking at the blonde woman, as she was about to respond, Miranda spoke with fire in her eyes. "Two coffees, one black, and one with crème and two sugars. And a chocolate milk. That's all." She had stepped into dragon mode, her voice was dangerously quiet. Their waitress left the table, but not before sparing a wink in Andy's direction

Miranda literally growled at the leggy waitress, jealousy bubbled inside of her. "Andrea." Her icy voice shook Andy to the core.

"Yes Miranda?" Andy whispered, this wasn't her girlfriend, her Mira, this was _Runway's_ La Priestly.

Miranda visibly stiffened at her full name coming from the younger woman's lips. "Miranda is it now?"

Andrea's eyes blazed, "Well, apparently. Being that I am sitting across from Miranda Priestly, and not my Mira."

Miranda's icy blue eyes flashed in defiance as if about to retort as the baby in her arms curled into her chest again, somehow awakening the woman from her jealously induced haze.

"Oh, Andrea." The name left her lips in a mere whisper. "I- I am sorry darling, I just can be so irrationally jealous with you. I mean, you're so gorgeous and young; of course people would flirt with you. It's just when people look at you like that dear, especially leggy blondes." The last words coming out as a snarl.

"Sweetie, I know. I shouldn't antagonize you like that. I apologize as well, okay?"

Miranda smiled and nodded her girlfriend.

"Here's your coffee." The waitressed slammed the mug of black coffee in front of the older woman. "And for you Hunny." Lydia flashed a smile at Andrea as she gently sat the cup down in front of Andty, bending a little to close she whispered, "Careful, it's hot."

Miranda's nostrils flared, "And the chocolate milk?" She ground out.

"Oh right! Here ya' are." She slid the glass to Liam, her eyes fixed on Andrea's generous cleavage, "What can I get y'all?"

"Uh-" Andrea stuttered, "Well, I'll do the multi-grain pancakes, with a side of fruit, no honey dew though, I'm allergic. Then she'll have an egg white omelet, light on the cheese, heavy on the veggies, with a side of hash browns, extra crispy." Andrea stole a glance at the look of disheartenment on her girlfriend's face.

"And for _**our**_ son, the chocolate chip pancakes, extra chocolaty."

Miranda choked on her coffee and the waitress paled. Andrea just smirked before saying, "That's all." Lydia scampered away quickly.

"Our?" Miranda whispered.

"Someday Sweetie, someday _real _soon."


	3. Love?

**So it has been very, very long time since I updated this story, but I became inspired. So. Here we go!**

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Breakfast was acceptable Andrea, thank you Darling." Miranda kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, still holding a sleeping Cordelia in her arms.

"You're welcome Mira." Andy beamed, holding tightly onto her son they stopped in front of Miranda's Porsche.

"What we gonna do Randa?" Liam asked, he liked his mom's friend very much, she was very nice and her eyes were happy.

The editor gave a nervous glance to the boy's mother, who only smiled fondly back at her, deciding Andrea would be of no help, she carefully crouched down to Liam's level.

"Well, you were very good during breakfast young man, why don't you tell me what _you _want to do."

Liam gasped, "Anything?" His big brown eyes, so much like Andrea's were teeming with joy.

"Within reason, sure. What do you want to do today Liam?"

"Can we go to a baseball game?!"

Andy paled, "Liam… Baseball isn't cheap nor is it Miranda's fav-"

"Nonsense. If you want a baseball game, then a baseball game you shall have. Let me make some calls." She placed a kiss on Liam's forehead and handed a groggy Delia to Andy before walking across the lot and pulling out her cellphone.

Andy shook her head, she had just started to realize that the woman would move mountains for her.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

To say the older woman was having a hard time focusing on the game that was taking place on the field was an understatement, her complete focus was on the sheer joy flowing from Andrea. The younger woman was wearing a short sleeved, black v-neck which clung to her like a second skin, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans which hugged her shapely backside so well it was sure to be illegal and a pair of strappy black wedges. She had pulled her long, unruly locks back into a high ponytail and she was, at the moment, drinking beer from a plastic cup, and screaming for whoever they wanted to win. She was all in all the most amazing vision Miranda had ever seen.

"Randa?" Liam pulled on her sleeve, he had had extra clothes in Andy's car so they changed him into a pair of forest green shorts and a white and black striped t-shirt.

"Yes dear?" she asked, forcing herself to tear her eyes from Andrea's arse and to her son.

"I'm hungry, can we get nachos?"

Miranda groaned inwardly, nachos were nothing but processed fat and salt, but, she did say anything the boy wanted… "Sure Liam, let's go, I'm sure your mom could use another, refreshment." she chuckled in spite of herself.

"Yay!" Liam jumped up and down, knocking into his mother, "Mommy, Randa is gonna buy me nachos!" He hugged her legs tightly.

"Miranda…" Andy said warningly, she did not want the older woman to keep spoiling her son.

"Andrea, darling, it's fine. We don't want the lad to starve." She ruffled his hair, "Lead the way Liam!"

The young boy bounded across the aisle and to the stairs.

"Thank you." Andrea whispered kissing the older woman lightly on the lips.

"Mmmh, anything."

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Hey Randa?"

"Yes Liam?" Miranda tapped her foot impatiently, they had been in line for approximately half an hour, and her feet were starting to ache.

"Do you love my mommy?" He asked innocently his eyes full of questions.

"What?" She was shocked, of course she loved Andrea, but the two had not actually said it, or even talked about it really…

"Do you love my mommy?" He asked again, "I know that I love mommy and that Dee loves mommy… But Once mommy told me that adult love was different then mommy and Liam love." He took a deep breath, "So, do you love mommy in that way?"

Miranda chuckled as she could almost see the wheels turning in the young boy's head, "Hmm, how about I tell you a secret?" Liam nodded vigorously, "I think I do, but you cannot tell her, for that would ruin the surprise."

He hugged the woman's legs tightly, "Can I tell you a secret Randa?"

She nodded, "Of course my Lad, anything."

"Mommy was crying last night, because she thought you didn't love her, she didn't know I was awake, because I wasn't supposed to be…"

The editor picked Liam up and hugged him close, "Don't worry my angel, I won't tell mommy, and I also won't leave you or your mommy anytime soon."

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Thank you for today." Andy smiled and kissed her girlfriend's slightly crooked nose, "He had a lot of fun."

Miranda blushed, leaning into the younger woman's side, snuggling closely on Andrea's couch. "So did I actually, it was slightly disturbing… The way you could guzzle alcohol the way you did."

Andy laughed, "Be nice Ice Queen!" She laid on the couch, pulling the older woman's solid body on top of her, "You're so beautiful." Andy ran her hands up across her arms.

"No, you are, my beautiful Andrea." She placed a small kiss on Andy's forehead, nuzzling into her soft brown curls. "How long do we have before Cordelia awakes?"

Giggling to herself Andy replied, "About an hour, I think."

"Can i convince you to do nothing but allow me to kiss you for that hour?"

"I have a lot of laundry to do Mira…"

"Who cares?"

Andy let out a small gasp, "Fine."

Miranda grinned and lowered her lips to Andrea's, a very good hour it would be.


	4. Run

**A/N: Thank you to all who favorited/reviewed/followed/ whatever else! It means the world to me, especially when I'm not the biggest fan of what I write (I feel a lot of people are that way though) Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying the story. I know I make Miranda really sweet and fluffy in these… But that's the way I like her(: Kind of a behind-the-scenes look. Anyyyway- here we go!**

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Andy Sachs." The reporter spoke into her phone, still typing one handed on her laptop.

"Is that anyway to speak to your amazing girlfriend?" Miranda chuckled, shutting her office door. She loved being able to joke around with the younger woman, she had never been able to do this with any of her past lovers.

"Oh! Hey baby! How are you pretty lady?" Andy giggled, swiveling around to face out the window, "I miss you."

"My poor baby." the editor teased, "I miss you too. But anyway, I'm… upset, primarily because I have a ton of incompetent staff."

"You do not! You just don't let them work to their full potential, my darling dragon." Andy giggled again, thinking of the pursed lips and small glare she was sure she was receiving.

"Andrea, I do no such thing." She gave a small smile.

"Whatever, is there a reason you're calling me you dork?" Andy laughed, she loved this woman, she loved how the older woman, in the last months, had opened up and allowed easy jokes to flow between the two.

"Well, there was, but after that abuse, I do not believe you deserve to hear it Andrea."

"Awhhh Miraaaaa!" Andy pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I'm assuming you're attempting to make me tell you by giving me your 'pouty face' even though I cannot see you. Am I right Andrea?" Miranda smirked, she knew the younger woman too well.

"Maybe." the brunette huffed and rolled her eyes, "Please tell me Mira."

"I may have called, to ask what you were doing this weekend?" Miranda gave a small smile, allowing herself to push down a few walls while her door was closed.

"Well, I have the kids- Like always." She giggled, "Anyway, Liam has a pee-wee soccer game, and gymnastics, and Cordelia and I have a Mommy N' Me music class." Andy took a breath.

"Well, that seems like a very busy weekend indeed." Miranda ran her fingers through her hair, "Maybe I should save this question for when the children's father has them."

Andrea paled, she hadn't told Miranda much about her past, it was murky, and she hated getting into it with people. "H-he won't."

"What do you mean Andrea?" She huffed, "Your words aren't making sense."

"The kid's father, he hasn't… He doesn't, and he never will." Andy sniffed, "But baby this isn't really the time for that conversation…" She sighed, "I've got to go." Without waiting for a response, Andy hung up her phone.

The editor sat, mouth hung open slightly as she stared at her phone. _He never will. What does that even mean? He's those children's father and he better start acting like it. I swear to God. _

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Oh shit…" Andy groaned, running her hands through her hair, she can't believe she let that slip, Miranda was going to ask thousands of questions…"Fuck."

Andy stood and wiped her eyes, she could not cry, not at work, not now. She grabbed her duffle bag from under her desk and rushed to the bathroom down the hall.

She needed to go for a run.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

Miranda needed to figure Andrea out. This was harder said than done, everyone would believe that Miranda would be the hard one to decipher, but the older woman had learned, Andrea needed her to be open and unguarded about her past, in order for the young woman to trust her.

She had spent countless hours letting down wall after wall, secrets flowing out of her mouth- some she had never told another soul.

"_I can't really tell you a happy memory darling… I didn't have many."_

"_I was never kissed until I was 21, my father always told me it was because I looked like a whore, and boys were afraid to catch my disease."_

"_When I was 16 my father brought home another woman, and told me that she was my mommy now. She liked to hit me, just like daddy."_

"_My mother? She was beautiful, crystal blue eyes and long wavy hair, it looked like a strawberry waterfall. I suppose, until she died, she was my happy memory."_

"_My father died six years ago, I didn't shed a tear, does that make me a horrid human?"_

"_When I look into your eyes, I see all the happiness I will ever need."_

Miranda loved Andrea, with every ounce of her being, and it was time the younger woman knew. They hadn't said the words yet, but Miranda was ready, she was ready to risk every part of her heart, soul, and mind, to this 28 year old beauty who captured her tortured heart.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPWPDWPDWPDWP**

She was about to throw up, she should stop- needed to stop, but she couldn't. Another lap round the park brought her up to 5 miles, she hadn't run this much since college track. She would run until she forgot, forgot about Mike, and Miranda, and the entire situation she was sure to just royally-fuck-up.

Her blood was pounding in her ears, and she could barely breathe, but she needed to keep going, needed to allow the pain to make her forget, needed to feel physically worse, than lying to Miranda made her feel emotionally. She took a deep breath and pushed harder, speeding to a full blown sprint. She could hear her feet hit the pavement and the sound of her breath, coming out in puffs of air, were drowning out the music blaring in her ears. She rounded the corner, deciding this was the home stretch she continued to push herself harder, all noises and sounds were fading, her world becoming all the pain she felt, then she felt her body hit the ground and it was all black.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPWDPDWPDWPDWPWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Miranda." The older woman answered her phone, she was worried, she had left her younger girlfriend at least 15 voice messages and a few texts, which Miranda was horrid at sending.

_**M: Darling I'm trying to text you. Is it working?**_

_**M: Why are u ignoring me?**_

_**M:Nigel said I could use a U **_

_**M: Andrea. Please talk to me**_

_**M:Andrea Joy! Please**_

_**M: My darling Angel. I know UR angry. But I'm very nervous**_

_**M: Baby… please.**_

"Is this Miranda Priestly?" A man came over the phone.

"Of course this is Miranda Priestly! It is my cellphone." Miranda rolled her eyes

"Well, My name is Doctor Jacob Hines, and I have an Andrea Sachs here, well in a bed not in my office." Jacob let out a small chuckle.

The color drained from her face, "M-my Andrea?" She gripped the phone in her hand a little tighter

"Yes, you're the only one on her next-of-kin list, but she's here at Presbyterian, and I can't tell you anymore over the phone, other than at this moment she's resting."

"I- I'm coming. Please tell her that."

"Emily, coat, bag." The words came out in a whisper so low the editor was not sure she had said them, but when she walked into the outer office- Emily was ready.

"I am going to be out, for the rest of the day, no calls, or anything of that sort- Nigel has complete control." She grabbed the two from her assistant and tried to hurry out to Roy.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Where is she?" Miranda spoke in her usually hushed voice to the bleach-blonde receptionist at Presbyterian.

"Holy shit! You're like, famous and shit!" The blonde smiled, "Who ya lookin for?"

"Andrea Sachs, where is she?" Miranda attempted not to throttle the annoying girl.

"Oh! Room 12B, down the hall, on your left."

Miranda hadn't waited for the girl to finish speaking before she was all-but running down the hall.

Coming across the room, the older woman took a deep breath and pushed open the door, the room was pitch black, and she couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her.

"If that's you Hines- I told you. I can't make any decisions until my Mira gets here, I don't want her to be angry with me."

Miranda smiled in spite of herself and walked closer to the sound of her girlfriend's voice. "Darling, it's me."

She felt the younger woman jump as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Mira? You're here!? I am so so so sorry! I was running and now, I.. I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Angel," Miranda sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes slowly getting used to the never ending darkness, "I am not angry, only worried, I have no idea what's going on, or how you even ended up here. Explain."

Andy sighed, "Well first of all, I broke my left arm and maybe a rib, I can't remember, also I have a killer migraine, so that's why all the lights are off, and I'm on a pain killer, so if i sound kind of loopy, that's why." She grinned at the gasp that came from the older woman. "I'll be okay though. But anyway I was running around the park, I was on my 4th or maybe 5th lap, and I kept pushing myself to go harder, and then I woke up here, in a lot of pain."

"Andrea Joy Sachs! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you! Thank god someone found you!" The last words were cut off by a strangled sob.

"Mira, I said I was sorry. I needed to clear my mind, and the thoughts just kept coming back, and I-I had to keep going."

Miranda laid down next to the woman, careful of her injuries and buried her head in the soft brown hair. "I didn't mean to sound angry. I was just so worried my angel." She placed a kiss to the soft skin of Andrea's neck. "What was it I did that you needed to forget? Did I ask too many questions on the phone?"

"No, you didn't do anything." She sighed again and attempted to relax into the other woman, "I just don't know how to talk about my past- before I met you, so I just… don't." She did her best attempt of a shrug.

"You can tell me anything my darling, you know that?"

"I know."

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

It was a few hours later that the brunette was discharged, with strict instructions for Miranda. No allowing the younger woman to get her cast wet, she needed bed rest for at least a week to heal her ribs, and they needed to make sure Andrea wouldn't get a concussion- so she wasn't allowed to sleep for 24 hours.

"Miranda, what am I going to do about my babies?" She wiped her eyes as Miranda helped her into the back of the town car. "I cannot look after them when I am on bed rest, and Daisy cannot stay, she has a 15 year old son to look after in the evenings, and my parents- well that's just not a damned option! And I-"

"You'll stay with me."

"And I can't eve- What?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I know you've smacked your pretty little head on the pavement, but honestly- You and your children can come stay with me. The townhome is large, and I could use the sounds of the two to brighten my day. Plus, you need someone to look after you for a while, and I could spring a small stay-cation for about a week." The older woman nodded, calculating everything in her mind.

"So, you want me, a messy 28 year old- failed writer, with some broken bones and a whole lot of baggage, not to mention a rambunctious 3 year old and a baby who doesn't yet sleep fully through the night- to come and live with you for a week. You want to give up your vacation for that?"

"First, you're not a failure, you just haven't found your break yet. And secondly, I would give up anything for that." Miranda smiled before carefully pulling the woman into her, and allowing their lips to meld together.

"Miranda?" She whispered against her girlfriend's lips

"Hmm?"

Pulling away slightly, she brought her good hand up to sweep Miranda's bangs from her face, "I love you."

Miranda's eyes filled with tears, the moment too sweet for her, "I love you as well my angel." And with that, she decided it was time to forego words, and show the woman in her arms how much she adored her.


	5. Past

**A/N: So, I'm really enjoying this story, and the way it's progressing… So it's easier to write than the other story I'm currently working on! But if you read Take Care, please know that I have not forgotten about it! Also- I am going for 40 reviews before I update.. So make that happen if you want a 6th chapter! But on the the story!**

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"I need a crib, yes Emily one a baby would sleep in." Miranda rolled her eyes, many knew about Andrea and herself's relationship- they hadn't been hiding it, and in about two months they were going to a gala together to officially 'come out'. "And I need some tops with loose sleeves, size six, also some toys suitable for a 3 year old boy and some for a 10 month old girl- clothes for both. That's all." She smiled at the young boy curled into her side.

"Mira- you don't have to do that… We could have just swung by the apartment and grabbed some stuff."

"Stuff. Really Andrea?" She scoffed, "I like being able to do things for you and your children- is that okay with you?"

Andy giggled, "Yes my dragon, it's fine, put away the fangs." She stood and crossed the beautifully decorated living room to kiss her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm just guarding you, my princess." Miranda smirked at the blush spreading across Andy's face.

"I have some PJs for both of the kids in the diaper bag, I'll be right back." She smiled at the baby playing on the floor and her son curled into Miranda's side.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Randa, are we gonna live here now?" Liam yawned, pulling his dinosaur jammies over his head.

"Well for awhile, yes. Your mommy is hurt, so I want to help her. Is that alright?" She laughed, helping him into his PJ pants.

"Yeah. Mommy talks about you a lot. She likes you! She told me you were the prettiest thing she'd ever seen!" He threw his hands up over his head. "I told her you were not a thing!"

Miranda grinned, "Oh my darling." She pulled the boy into her lap, "You are so sweet!" the editor placed a kiss on the boy's head. "You know, you're the first child who has ever been in this house."

"Really?" His eyes were wide, "Does that mean you don't like kids?"

"No, I just… Don't really understand them. Does that make sense?"

"Not really, but as long as you'll always be my Randa, I don't care." He yawned "Will you tell me a story Randa?"

"I will never leave you, any of you. And I'm sure I can think of one"

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"You're amazing with him." Andy smiled, holding tightly to her snoozing angel.

"Yes, well.." The older woman blushed, "You're amazing all of the time."

"Stop yourself!" She giggled, "When does Emily come, it's hard to hold her with a broken arm."

"Oh soon I'm sure. Guessing my staff isn't too idiotic it should be about half an hour."

Andy groaned, "I don't think I can even hold her that long. I think I'll lay her on the bed, I just need to surround her by pillows, and she should be fine."

After Cordelia was situated on the bed Andy flopped on the other side. "Mira, I know we have a lot to talk about… But I need to ahower, can I even shower? Is that even allowed?" She groaned and ran her good hand through her hair.

"Andrea, you sweet angel. Of course you can, we just need some plastic wrap. Also did you want m-my help?" She blushed

"Not exactly how I imagined the first time.." Andy laughed, "I don't want the first time to see me naked to be when I'm all bruised and broken Mira, I want to look good for you."

Miranda gave a small smile, pulling the woman off the bed. "Sometimes I wish we were both more reckless. It pains me that I still have not seen the treasure you hide under these clothes." She shook her head, "No matter what my darling, you are perfect to me. Always." She lifted Andy's chin with two fingers and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Okay?"

Andy smiled, "Okay."

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

It was over three hours ago when they finally had gotten everything settled. Andy had managed to shower on her own, not allowing Miranda to see her.

"Thank you for everything. You're the best thing I have ever known." Andy giggled as a wet strand of hair fell in front of her face as she bent to kiss her love.

"Mmm, that I doubt, but thank you for the complement my dear." She brushed the hair from her face and kissed the pink lips which had been tempting her for hours. "Should we talk now?"

Andy's face sank, "I suppose we probably should, I would really rather not." Andy smirked at Miranda's pursed lips, "But I know you won't accept that, so I might as well get on with it."

She laid on the bed, "Well, I grew up in Ohio, my mom was a painter, and my father was a lawyer, who knows what they had in common." She pulled the older woman next to her. "She was 16 when she had me, my father 19. They were stupid kids who weren't old enough to parent- So until I was 10, my grandma Josie watched me. She was nice, and not too old, only 45. But she made cookies every Friday and kissed me goodnight." Andy curled into the warm embrace of her girlfriend.

"I suppose I should clarify, my grandma just lived with us, so my parents were still there. My mom drank a lot, starting when I was about five I think. She hated the sound of my voice and told me often. Lots of people say I sound like her though, or at least when I sing." Andy sighed. "My dad became a lawyer when he was 30, so I was a little over 10, he was almost never home, my mother started dissapearing for days at a time, only to come back smelling of the streets and covered in bruises. My grandma only put up with it for me, I'm sure. But anyway, then when I was 11, my grandmother and my mother got into a huge fight, and my mother was drunk, she ended up tumbling down the stairs, bringing my grandmother with her." Andy's breath caught, she hadn't dared to think of these memories, let alone speak of them, in years.

Miranda's heart ached for the younger woman, she wanted to soothe her pain, but all she could do was kiss her head and hold her closer.

"Well, my mother survived, my gran was not so lucky. She bashed her head against the banister and bled out while my mother tried to sober up enough to make the call to 911. She ended up making me come out of my room, walk around my grandma on the stairs, get the phone and call. They ruled it an accident, and ordered my mom to 15 hours community service for endangerment." She buried her hand in Miranda's hair, "Well, my mother of course blamed me, so she hit me hard enough to leave a bruise. After that she must have assumed that it would easier to hit me if she didn't have to worry about sending me to school afterwards. So i started being homeschooled."

"When I was 16, I had found out my father had an entirely different family in a different state, I asked him to take me with him when he left. He did." Andrea gave a brief smile, "Her name was Claire, she was perfect, a great woman, mother, lover if what I heard was anything to go by. She had three children, Lucas was 20, Bailey was 12 and James was 3. She had James with my father, and he doted on him, the few times he was home. I didn't call her mom and she never called me her daughter. But I felt at home." She closed her eyes, a wishful smile covered her face.

"Lucas had a friend named Mike, and he was so very cool, rough and tumble type. He called me sugar and grabbed my ass when he came over." She laughed ruefully, "Did I mention he was 25? So he was older, and I was stupid… long story short I lost my virgintiy in a beat up buick by the river. I was pregnant by the time I was 18. I didn't want to be like my parents so I told my dad, told him I wanted to have the baby and give it up for adoption, he sent me back to live with my mother. She ended up smacking me around so hard… I miscarried from stress and shock. Claire had been so kind it was quite a shock as I am sure you can imagine." Andy curled tighter to the woman, letting out a shaky breath.

"So, I lost the baby, dropped out of high school and worked at a diner- which is such a horrible cliche. I kept talking to Mike, he told me how he'd take me away from it all someday. That day was a few weeks after my 18th birthday, a few days after I killed my mother."

Miranda gasped, this whole time thoughts had been bouncing around in her mind, questions begging to get out, but she knew Andrea needed to get it all out, or else she would clam up.

"It was ruled self defense, she had come at with me with a broken bottle, calling me a whore and all else, she ended up laying on the floor with a knife in her chest, I know it's fucked up Mira, but I had never felt so free, when she hit the ground, I felt like I was finally allowed to breathe, like I was allowed to be a person." She gave a bitter laugh, "But anyway, Mike came back to me, swept me off my feet and asked me to marry him, I said no, I was too young and my heart was still broken. So we lived together for about 6 years, then I found out I was pregnant with Liam. I went through that pregnancy with no issues. Mike was perfect- well not really, he still went out and partied with his buddies. He was high 90% of the time, but it was better than being absent." She let out a shaky sigh. "He bolted after I had given birth, I knew I wanted to write, so I left. Came to New York, got a job. Cordelia was not planned, seeing Mike wasn't planned, getting raped by him and 4 other men in a subway wasn't planned." A small sob escaped her lips, "It happened, and he held a knife to my throat, told me it was my fault his life was shit. If I hadn't had my son, we could have lived happily ever after. I cried for months after that. I'm still not sure who is the father of Cordelia, I'd rather not to be honest with you." She squeezed her eyes together, "But then I met you… And the rest is history."

Miranda wasn't sure what to do, this girl- no woman, in her arms had just thrown her entire life story onto her lap, it was just as broken and painful as her own. This wasn't something the older woman was used to, she had no idea what to say. "Andrea…"

"This is why I never told you, why I couldn't say I love you for the longest time, why it took so me forever to introduce you to my kids... why we've never made love." She sniffed. "It's okay if you want me to go… I get that I am really messed up…"

"No." Miranda spoke forcefully, "I already told you- I do not want you to go. Ever. My darling girl, I am sorry you had to go through this, without anyone, I wish I could been there for you. My lord, you're so strong. So smart, and so perfect. You do not have to hide or apologize. I love you, not despite of your past, but you are who you are because of it. And I wouldn't have my princess without all of the horrors. I wish… God I wish I could have protected you sooner- I hope you'll forgive me."

Andy kissed Miranda's soft neck and smiled, "Wha- I just don't know what to do without you. My beautiful dragon. I love you. Thank you- thank you for everything you do for me, all the love you give me, all the understanding. You're my true hero babe."

Miranda smiled lightly, "You're quite welcome. And as for your body… There is nothing that could ever ruin that for me." She skimmed her hand down Andy's side. "I can always squeeze your arse Andrea." Miranda purred into her ear, delighted at the goose bumps she left in her wake.

"Hmm, Maybe tomorrow, I would just like to sleep."

"Anything for you. And look, we have all day tomorrow to talk, and all next week." The editor grinned, biting softly on the warm neck exposed to her by Andy's bed dress. "Mmm, How I love you."

"Good, because you're stuck with me." The reporter smiled and curled tightly into the love of her life, she was going to be okay.


	6. Bed rest

**A/N: I didn't really get as many reviews as I wanted… But Oh well! You'll get another chapter anyway!**

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

"Hello beautiful." Miranda smiled, kissing the young woman's nose softly.

"Good morning!" Andy smiled brightly running her hand through Miranda's hair.

A small sigh escaped the editor's lips. "How did you sleep Angel? Is your arm alright?"

She rolled off of her girlfriend and then off of the bed.

"It was marvelous, I love sleeping tangled up in you." Andy giggled, rolling onto her side, looking at the woman beside her intently.

"Hmm, very good. I am glad." Miranda rewarded the woman with a small smile. "I am very happy that it is Wednesday and I have a week off. Plus the only business I have is a conference call with _French Runway_."

"Sounds lovely my darling." Andy grinned, looking at the clock she noted that it was well after 7, when the kids usually woke her up. "Mira, I need to go check on the kids." She placed a gentle kiss to the soft skin of the editor's cheek.

"No mind, I'll get some breakfast started." She smiled, moving to kiss her girlfriend softly and walked out behind Andrea. "Remember darling, you'll be starting bedrest after breakfast!" At the response of a loud groan, Miranda chuckled to herself. _My silly, silly, beautiful Andrea._

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDPWDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDPWDWPDWP**

"Mommy!" Liam squealed as his mother walked into the room. "I tried to find you- but there's so many doors and I didn't want Randa to get mad, so I stayed in my room and played with Dee! "

"Very good baby." Andrea kissed his brown curls, "That was a smart thing to do, thank you for being such a good boy." The toddler beamed at his mother's praise. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" The boy yelled, trying to pull his mother out of the room, "Woah Li, be careful, mommy's kind of broken right now. Let me grab Delia and we'll go eat, okay?"

"Yes mommy! Sorry I hurted you!" Andy placed a small kiss to his head again, "No biggie." The woman grabbed her young daughter from her place on the floor and smiled as she blinked open her big brown eyes. "Are you hungry too Delia?"

"Yes mom! Can we go!" Liam was not-so-patiently waiting by the door.

With a laugh Andy gestured out the door, "Yes!"

Andrea loved Miranda- It wasn't a shock or a surprise, in all honesty, it made sense. They completed each other in ways no one else could ever attempt to do for the two of them. The two had opened doors and broke walls which had been in place for years. And Andrea could not help but fall just a little more in love with her as she saw Miranda stirring and pouring pancake mix onto a griddle.

"Morning Randa!" Liam smiled, racing over to the woman, almost plowing her down with the force.

"Well good morning to you too Liam." Miranda chuckled, lifting him to rest on her hip.

"What are ya doin?" He asked, eyeing the pan cautiously.

"I'm making pancakes, would you like to help?"

The boy nodded again and Miranda helped him flip a pancake. "Very well done Lad, you may be a chef!" She kissed his forehead before sitting him back on the ground, "I think Emily brought some very fun new toys for you, they're in the den- just through that door, if you'd like to look."

The boy's eyes lit up and he looked expectantly at his mother, with a slight nod of her head, the brunette boy was off in a flash.

"You, are so sweet." Andy spoke quietly, sitting Cordelia in a high chair and walking to embrace her girlfriend from behind.

Sighing and leaning back into the embrace Miranda spoke, "Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation." Andy only giggled in response. "Andrea- have I ever told you I would give up my magazine if it meant you would giggle like that for me, everyday, forever."

Andy turned the woman in her arms and kissed her soundly, "You my love, are all I need. And your magazine is part of you. You would, and should never give it up. But I thank you for the crazy sentiment anyway."

Miranda huffed, "I," She glared at the younger woman, "Was trying to be romantic!" She playfully swatted Andrea's behind before turning back to the pancakes. "If you're a good girl and set the table, I'll put chocolate chips in yours!"

Andrea giggled, "I'm good!" She came up behind the older woman again and placed a few open mouth kisses to her neck, "Most of the time." The reporter whispered hotly into her ear.

"You'll kill me." Miranda let out a shaky breath. Andrea's only response was a mega-watt smile.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDPWDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDPWDWPDPWDPWDPWDWP**

"Miranda! I hate my life!" Andrea moaned, softly hitting her head against the headboard of Miranda's king sized bed.

Miranda laughed heartily as she walked into the bedroom. "My poor angel, is bedrest getting to you?"

"Yes! I cannot handle this anymore, it's been like 10 years!" She dramatically groaned and threw herself back onto the pillows.

"Darling, it's been 3 hours, please calm down. The children just went down for morning nap, so I can entertain you." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Mira, Liam doesn't take morning naps anymore…" She smiled, holding out her hand for her girlfriend to take.

"True, but he enjoys that Power Rangers show, so he is watching that in the den." Miranda chuckled, quickly straddling her girlfriend, "I do like you on top much better, Darling." Miranda kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm broken!" She smiled, capturing Miranda's lips in a passionate kiss, "God you're beautiful" She breathed against her lips.

"Hmm" Miranda moaned, pecking kisses against her lips, running a hand into her girlfriend's long hair."Thank you baby."

Andrea smiled brightly, pulling away from their heated kiss, "I love it when you call me baby." She kissed across the older woman's face, down to her exposed collarbone.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mira. So much." She bit lightly on the creamy skin of Miranda's neck.

"Mmh, I am tired, fancy a nap?"

Andrea yawned, "Please?"

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDP**

"Randa!" Liam yelled running through the house. "Randa where are you!" He laughed when the woman in question popped out from behind a door and started to tickle him mercilessly.

"Randa stop!" He laughed squirming out of her arms, he called behind him, "I'm gonna go tell mommy!" And he was off like a light.

Miranda turned back into the room she had been in and picked Cordelia up from her bouncy seat, "Should we go see your momma?" Miranda cooed, "And your tattling brother?" Cordelia gurgled in response. Placing a sweet kiss to her forehead she made her way to her bedroom.

"And then she was tickling me! And she is so much fun mommy! Can we stay with Randa forever?" Liam was talking animatedly throwing his hands all over the place.

"Well, that's up to her Liam, and how long she wants us here. And whatever she decides is what we'll do, it is her house Liam." Andy smoothed back his wild curls and smiled.

"I know that Mommy! But Randa is the best! I want to stay here forever and ever! Don't you think she'd be a good mom? She can be mom! You're my mommy, but she could be too! Right?"

Miranda, who was still hidden by the door felt tears well up in her eyes, she was so touched by this boy. She had never wanted anything as she wanted to be apart of Andrea's tight family unit.

"Yes, she would be. Miranda loves you, I can just tell. She would be a good mom." Andy kissed him, "She would be..amazing."

Miranda chose that moment to reveal herself, "Hello darling, Liam." She smiled taking a seat next to Andrea on the king-sized bed.

"Hello baby." Andrea leaned over kissing the older woman softly before taking Delia from her arms. "And hello to you too my princess!" Andy blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"How are your ribs feeling?"

"Broken." Andrea snorted at Miranda's eye roll."But all in all, I'm okay. I am waiting for a certain dragon to kiss me."

"Andrea… The children…"

"Who cares?" Andy giggled and pulled Miranda's soft lips to hers, the feeling making her forget all of the pain in her side.

Liam giggled and pulled on Miranda's sleeve, "Can we go play?" He giggled and squeezed in between the couple. "Pleaseeeeeee!" He put his hands on either side of the editor's face.

Miranda snorted and smoothed her hands down the boys chestnut curls, "Sure my darling, but will you first go down into the den and clean up your previous mess, alright?" He nodded and kissed Miranda's nose. "Okay 'Randa!" Liam wiggled out of the space between them.

Before running out he kissed Cordelia's head and then his mom's, "Please hurry!" And he raced out the door.

"Well, well, well, Miss Priestly, it seems you have a new fan." Andy giggled and took Delia from her hands. "I think Mira has a lovie." She nuzzled her daughter's chubby face. "Yes- yes she does!" Andrea blew a raspberry on her rosy cheek.

Miranda rolled her eyes and stepped off the bed, "You are insane." When Andrea moved to get up the editor shot her a glare that would freeze hell over, "Bed rest."

Andy groaned, "Noooooo!" She dramatically threw her head back against the headboard, "Miranda! I can't do it anymore!"

Miranda smiled lovingly, "Come then, I'll help you to the couch on the den. But," She warned, "No moving from the couch."

Andy nodded excitedly, "Yes Mira." She leaned up and kissed the woman softly, "Take Dee, and I'll come down." At Miranda's expression she added, "Carefully and slowly I promise." She grinned up at her.

"Fine." Miranda sighed, "You're far too cute my dear." She kissed her forehead again. "Beautiful." The editor grinned and brushed her hair back.

**DWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWPDWP**

**UGH! This whole entire story is kicking my ass. I haven't posted in at least 4 months, but I am really horrible about having a schedule and school is ew… And I'm very sorry! I love you all!**


End file.
